In many well applications, a wellbore is drilled in a subterranean formation to enable production of hydrocarbon based fluids. The hydrocarbon fluid flows from the formation into the wellbore for production to a surface facility. In some environments, however, water coning can occur which leads to the incursion of water into the hydrocarbon fluid at one or more zones along the wellbore. If the incursion of water is not addressed in a timely manner, recovery of the hydrocarbon fluid can be detrimentally affected.